The Omega Project
by Shrapnal
Summary: They were the last, the Ultimate defenders of the Republic. Yet while they slept the Republic fell. Now the Empire will face thier Wrath
1. Flames of the Republic

The Omega Project

Part One: Flames of the Republic

"You are the children of Mandalore, and as such you are bound by both honor and blood. You are brothers in arms, and there are few bonds closer. No Mandalorian would ever willingly leave his brother behind, nor would any betray an oath, or forget a debt. You have been called to be the elite of the Republic, show the galaxy the true legacy of Mandalore." –Marcus Ordo

"What is this, no growth acceleration, no reduction of independence, and four donors what have you created?" a stern Kamino asked

"Perfection. Think, our clones grow too quickly, they are great soldiers, yes, but lack the experience and insight of years and worse when the chain of command is broken they are as well." said the accused cloner.

A third Kamino chimed in, "but when these clones are able to join the battle the ware will be over, I-"

"Exactly, these clones were commissioned by the Jedi to help maintain order in the years after the war, they are to assist Jedi knights as guards, infiltrators, and peace keepers. I believe Master Kryon will explain all when he arrives." as if on cue the door hissed open and a Jedi Master rushed inside.

Master Kryon whore a short beard, and long amber hair, sweat seamed to run down his face as he gasped, "Lock the doors." As the cloners did as they were told, the Jedi scanned the room, as if looking for windows, then he spoke again, "Do you have any weapons on hand?" the cloners shook their slender heads. "Blast! Did you hide the Omega Project?"

A confused voice answered, "Yes Master Kryon they are far from here, but tell us what worries you?" before Kryon could answer sparks flew from the door as something was cutting through it.

Kryon ignited his saber and said, "Palpatine has turned the clones on us. They have orders to kill all the Jedi and all that aid them, in short, us. If you can flee this place, perhaps your work may save us in the years to come." and with that he thrust the golden blade of his light saber into the door. The door began to glow red hot, then gave way, and released the golden beam into the clone behind the door. Screams were heard, and the cloners fled the room.

The door exploded and in rushed two clones, clad in their white armor, and spraying to their amazement, an empty room with blue darts of energy. Two more entered, also scanning the room for the Jedi Master they sought, when a metallic ball bounced off one of their helmets. The troopers turned to run, but the grenade exploded before they got through the door. Master Kryon emerged from his hiding place around the corner, and ignited his saber, deciding to make he hunters the hunted.

The three cloners got the to the hanger, and opened the door. What they found on the other side stopped their hearts, or would have, if the blasters had not beaten them to it, for on the other side stood dozens and dozens of clone troopers, and more still disembarking their gunships.

Master Kryon ran down a corridor, hacking his way though a sea of clones. Luckily for him the narrow halls packed them too tightly for them to get a clear shot. He spun, cutting a path near him, then he flung him self into the mob, who cut him down in the air, or thought they did, for the darts went right though the image, and the real Jedi Master was still on the ground, cleaving in half the soldiers who had fired. Master Kryon then held up his open left hand and on command the detonators from the clone's belts began to hover in the air. He then flung his arm violently to his left, and the bombs obeyed, diving with sickening force into a horde of troops in the adjoining hall and exploding.

He ran past the corpses and opened the door to the hanger, where he found the bodies of the cloners, and the army awaiting him. He stretched forth his hand accepting the blows from the deadly bolts as he concentrated on one of the laden gunships. Closing his eyes as he did, he exerted his influence over the force. The ship rose, and then burst into pieces—pieces that flung them selves into the sea of white.

Suddenly Jedi Master dropped to his knees and simply vanished, and the bits of gunship halted their course, ceasing their killing rampage and simply fell to the ground. A lone clone commando clutched the dieing form of the real Jedi Master Kryon, who still had the commando's blade embedded in his back. The clone then let go," Your Illusion doesn't have a thermal signature. You do." he explained and then fired his pistol into Kryon's limp form, just to be sure.


	2. From the Ashes

The Omega Project

Part two: From the Ashes

"In times of battle things go to chaos. Often what lasts only a few seconds has repercussions that last for eons. Often the fallout is beyond our imagination and seams to overwhelm us. In such times a true warrior shines, he marches one step at a time, with the hope of restoring peace and order. We forgot that during the Mandalorian Wars, we believed that glory was sufficient to justify war. We still pay the price of our aggression, our clans are scattered, our people but a memory. In these times we must strive to regain our honor, we must raise our weapons to protect rather than destroy. That is the debt we owe the galaxy, to make amends for the bloody carnage we caused in those dark times."

-Maximilian Shard

Four soldiers clad in their white armor rushed through the compound. They worked as a team, each covering the over as one would kick in a door, or turn a corner. "Wait did you hear that?" asked one who started to look behind them. Instinctively the four ducked as blue stun bolts erupted from behind them. They moved around the corner, and one of the troopers wielding twin pistols gave orders, "Shadow, Blaze try to out flank them. Hammer stay with me, and lay down cover fire." in unison three voices chimed, "Yes sir, Captain."

Captain tossed a flash grenade then ducked out from his cover, praying stun bolts as he went. The one called Hammer holstered his carbine; he then drew a heavy blaster from his pack and followed captain. Hammer flung his pack on the ground and went prone behind it. He then set up his blaster and simply sprayed. Between Hammer and Captain there was enough energy flying to stop a small army, but it was just a ploy, as Captain well knew. He hurled some smoke grenades down the hall, choking it with the black clouds and continued his barrage.

During that time Shadow And Blaze worked their way throw the other halls, following the sounds of gunfire. Shadow clutched his sniper riffle, and Blaze held tightly to his carbine. They knew full well what they fought, and even Jedi tremble at the word Mandalorian. Blaze heard something, and whirled around, firing a burst from his carbine. Blue coursed into the formally unseen warrior behind him. "That was too easy." said Blaze calmly. He was answered with blaster fire that nailed his back. He collapsed, seeing Shadow spring into action. Shadow fired his riffle twice, sending another foe to the ground.

Shadow hid in the darkness, moving as quietly as he could. "Captain this is Shadow. Blaze is down, but we got two of them." he moved closer the sounds of gunfire when an armor plated arm caught him. Shadow couldn't breathe, but he didn't struggle, instead he deftly left a tracker on his assailant, as he slowly lost consciousness. The tracker illuminated the last of the three Mandalorians on Both Hammer and Captain's Visors.

Captain took off, Hammer leaving his pack and heavy weapon behind, and drew his carbine as he followed Captain. Captain signaled a stop, then signaled for hammer to flank the position. Hammer wound through some halls, then caught live sight of the target. He heard Captain yell, "Go!" in his helmet radio and rushed in, gun blazing. The proud warrior before Hammer turned, and fired a single shot from his pistol. The blue bolt slammed into Hammer's visor, then all went black for him as he fell o the floor. The warrior then twisted as four successive bolts impacted his back. He fell to the floor, and fired one more shot. Captain jerked his head as the dart flew past it. Captain then lowered his pistols, seeing that his teacher was out cold…

Later that day the three Mandalorians debriefed the four clones. All of them still wore their distinctive armor, but had removed their helmets. Each of the three seamed to have a double standing before them, with slight changes to hairstyle and facial hair. The only one who did not resemble the three was Captain, who resembled a bearded Jango Fett. Bruce Khaal, the first downed spoke first, he himself seamed to be beaming as he proudly announced, "You have been tested and found worthy, it is no small feat to mach blasters with veteran Mandalorians and win, much more so to hear them coming, nicely done Blaze." To this Marcus Ordo smiled, as did his favored pupil who had been like a son to him.

Maximilian Shard spoke next, "It is rare to be out done by my own apprentice, but I am impressed. Shadow you will prove to be a fine soldier for the republic, reflexes like yours would do Mandilore proud." Shadow's face flushed red.

It was now Marcus Ordo's turn, "Shadow, I may have taken you down, but it was you who marked me for your brothers, I am still amazed you pulled it off." Shadow became even redder in the face. "As for you Hammer, you followed orders to the letter, you were out of your element but still proved to be not only brave but obedient, and you will need both to serve the Republic. It does not matter that you failed to bring me down, because your distraction gave Captain the opening he needed." as Marcus spoke, Bruce shot Hammer a look of approval. Then Marcus turned to the last clone before him, "Captain, Jango died before your were born, but if he had seen you today he would have been proud, I am sure. In fact we are all proud of you, Captain, not only are you a skilled shot using the same style Jango himself favored, but you also have proven to have a keen tactical mind. Well done to all of you."

Then his expression became much more stern. "Sadly today also marks the end of your training. You are the Omega Project, and although you four have been like sons to us we must say farewell. We have not heard from our contact Master Kryon for nearly twenty years, and we begin to wonder what has happened to the Jedi. Thus your first mission as soldiers of the Republic is this, find the Jedi, who will act as your generals, then obey their orders."

Bruce then added solemnly, "Where ever you go, you will not be alone, we have decided that you shall be forever part of our clans. Hammer will bear the name of Khaal, Shadow that of Shard, and Blaze the name of Ordo. Captain, you may bear any name you choose, for we cannot speak for clan Fett." The four soldiers stood stunned, for the first time in their lives they truly had a family, a clan.

Captain stepped forward, "Sir! Thank you sir!" "Omega Commandoes, we have our orders, prepare to leave base in twenty four hours." Captain and his brothers then left to pack their things.


	3. Jedi On Trial

The Omega Project

Part Three: Jedi on Trial

"My light saber has aided me in many a battle, but what often wins them is tact. Brute force is often turned aside by subtle means. Before the war stealth was my friend, for I could track dangerous men far better when they did not know I was there. Never underestimate the need for subtlety; it has often saved my life, after all Who walks into a bounty hunter's bar with a lit saber, much rather a disguise and hard credits. Then I again brute force is handy when things go from bad to worse." –Master Kryon

A young man tore trough the streets of Sempris IV, a rim world still bearing the scars of countless wars. Four storm troopers followed in pursuit. The young man pulled a turned into an alley then ducked behind a crate. The troopers continued into the alley and then left to look elsewhere. The young man looked at his prize, an old Statue of some long forgotten Jedi, a prize worth thousands, and very illegal, too bad the buyer backed out, he thought. He then turned out of the alley when a blaster was shoved in his back.

Jarrod, for that was his name, turned slowly to view his assailant. It was Vincent, his buyer, in full imperial uniform. Vincent spoke into his COM link. "I have the smuggler, and the contraband. Will return with both." Then he smiled and said, "Finally we can put an end to all this."

The Commandoes landed on Sempris IV in their transport, which closely resembled a flying junk heap. They wore simple jumpsuits, like miners wear and blasters at their hips. First they would need new clothes, then they could search for the Jedi Temple on this world. They entered a small store where a portly man stopped them. "For the last time! No ore!"

Captain smiled gently, "We have no ore, only credits. We just finished a stint as miners and are looking for work here." The storeowner then showed them his wares. Each clone bought a white cloak, along with some civilian clothes.

After heading back to the ship to stow extra gear, the commandoes headed for a bar, to gather intelligence. As Captain passed the outer doors an alarm sounded. The bar keeper Yelled, "Hey you! No blasters!" and pointed to a rack for weapons. The four quietly put up their weapons and headed for a busy table. The people there were playing a game of cards, and judging by the pile of credits a high stakes one at that. One more hand was played and the dealer reeled in his credits. Many of the men left, which they took as a cue to sit down. The waitress came around and asked to take their orders, to which each of the clones answered nerf milk. The waitress seamed shocked and continued taking orders for ale.

The dealer said, "well a couple of whelps, well care to play boys?" The four nodded, and proceeded to lose hand after hand, after hand. The dealer started to rake in his credits, when Hammer's powerful hand stopped him. "What are you doing whelp, I won these fair and square."

Hammer stared daggers at the dealer as he said, "You cheated."

The dealer Began to reach into his vest when captain said, "Forget it, we have to go." Hammer let go and looked at Captain, completely puzzled, until he noticed the screen that the others stared at. There in a news flash were the words fugitive Jedi caught, to be executed this evening.

The dealer started to leave, when a strong hand spun him about. Blaze held the man's shoulder in an iron grip and held a knife to his throat. "We need some answers."

Jerrod could not fathom what was happening. Yes he was a smuggler, and yes he frequented the old Jedi temple for artifacts, but he was no Jedi, he hadn't even been off world. "I should have smuggled kittens, nobody shoots you for smuggling kittens." He muttered. This was great he was a "Jedi" now, a traitor to the Empire and thus public soon to be dead enemy number one. He tried explaining that he only sold records and such, and had no real knowledge of Jedi, nor their strange powers. But then they found it, his lucky charm. It was an amber crystal given to him by his uncle, along with a strange holodisk. The latter he had never managed to decode, because the symbols on it were a strange language he did not recognize.

A line of storm troopers took aim, as Vincent gave them the orders that would end his life. Just before the officer could say "fire" a blaster bolt caught him square in the chest. Jarrod looked around and saw the sniper in his white cloak. The troopers turned and chaos ensued. The public ran to safety as three more men in white cloaks opened fire. One let loose a stream of shots from his dual pistols, the other two were blazing away with carbines. The sniper, meanwhile, nailed the officers. In a matter of minutes the fighting was over.

The gunman with the pistols walked up to Jarrod, as he did he removed his hood, revealing a white helmet with a T-shaped visor. The masked figure made a fist and a short vibroblade erupted from his glove. The man used this blade to cut Jarrod free then he said some thing that left Jarrod speechless. "Sorry we're so late general, glad to see you're safe." Jarred stood aghast, these men considered him a general, what could it all mean. "Sir we must be going, more soldiers will be on their way." The masked man then guided Jarrod, to his ship; all the while his "general" thought he was lost in a dream.

Shadow and hammer stood guard as Blaze prepped the ship; Captain had the hard job, talking to the Jedi. "Sir, I will admit that this is very confusing, but you can trust us, we did just save our life." Jarrod had to admit, they did save him a public execution, but who were they? "By the way sir, why were those clones trying to kill a Jedi?" Clones? Did he say clones? Then he had a flash of recognition, the Clone Wars, were these relics of the Republic? No, the republic died twenty years back, along with the Jedi.

Jarred had to know, " Who are you people?" but before the commando could answer, gunfire rang out. Captain drew his pistols as he ran for the boarding ramp. Hammer cursed under his breath and maintained his fire. He was prone, peppering the area with his repeating blaster. Shadow backed up the ramp, picking his targets as he headed for cover, but there were just too many. Shadow looked to Hammer, realizing that he just might have to cross a terrible line, and leave his bother behind.

Captain emerged behind Shadow, and let fly a volley. "Captain, Hammer has been pinned down." Called Shadow.

"Sir this is Blaze, the ship can't take much more we have to go." Captain weighed his options as he returned fire. Those clones were sloppy, but they knew well enough to take cover, some thing the ship couldn't. Captain ducked behind the doorway, holstering his blasters. Shadow continued firing from the opposing side. Captain drew a hook and wire from his belt.

"Shadow, anchor this! Blaze punch it on my signal, but no erratic maneuvers. Hammer secure helmet." And with that Captain jumped toward Hammer, trailing the wire. He landed a few meters from him, but quickly crawled the rest. "Hammer clip in and hold on!" Hammer did as he was told and tightened his grip on his blaster. "Lets roll!" The ramp close and the battered ship slowly rose, dragging with it two commandos. The ship accelerated into the sky. The dangling men climbed furiously up the wire, knowing too well that any sudden jolt would break the wire. Captain latched onto the ramp and pulled hammer with him. Hoping never to pull such a stunt again.


End file.
